1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable systems and methods for simulating accessory display on a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-commerce has been steadily increasing with respect to a total market share of retail goods. Brick-and-mortar establishments offer consumers a more interactive experience. In a retail store, consumers can view goods in person. For fashion, including clothing, jewelry, and other accessories, consumers value the experience of being able to try on products.
There have been efforts to provide users an interactive e-commerce experience by allowing a user to view a simulation based on a photo of the user. Such efforts help bridge the gap between e-commerce portals and brick-and-mortar establishments, resulting in improved e-commerce sales. However, shortcomings in simulating the product on the consumer have limited the ability to provide a realistic simulation of a user wearing the product. These methods do not adequately take into account the position of portions of the product behind and in front of parts of the consumer that appear in a flattened photograph. The end result is a poor simulation that does not properly replicate the position of various components of the product.
It is also useful to simulate products on a model image. For example, simulating multiple products on a model image can reduce production costs and time. Simulating multiple products on the same image can also generate a more consistent and desirable user experience. However, imperfect simulations with artifacts limit the realistic simulation of products on a model image.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above, there is a need for systems and methods for simulating accessory display on a subject.